ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry In Toy Story Movie - Part 6
Part 6 - Transcripts Act 1: Act 1: Animation Art Gallery Song: We're Gonna On A Pizza Truck Roller-Coaster - (Song Sung By Randy Newman) 8 Second Music Intro Jerry said to Tom cheering - Yahoo Pizza Planet here we come, Hold on tight Tom because it's gonna be a bumpy ride without a seat belt harness back there. You should of listening to my safety directions so you have to listen to the driver's safety directions next time cat. Tom shouted at Jerry through the glass - Jerry, do you please Shut Up for 10 minutes. Your voice started to get through my brain. (Randy Newman Sings) "We're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster" No more walking for a mile or two. bumps and laughter on this pizza truck ride, No worries for me or you, Because you're strapped in to your seat "We're gonna where the fun begins brightly" We're gonna where the Skies is dark. We've all seen it on normal life, Now can you see that it's a very bumpy ride. "Everybody have to try this cool pizza truck ride" That everyone have got it on your to do list on things they always wanted to do So we're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster And It's gonna be fun when you and me get strapped in for the ride 04 second music break Tom was rolling and jumping all over the back of the truck and things the driver packed in the back of the truck kept sliding onto him while Jerry was enjoying the ride that he made the right choice to sit in the front seat that he can be safe. Jerry yelled at Tom happily - Hey Tom, are you having fun in there. Tom screamed when more things landed on top him - Ahhh ! Jerry laughed "We're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster" No more walking for a mile or two. bumps and laughter on this pizza truck ride, No worries for me or you, Because you're strapped in to your seat "We're gonna where the fun begins brightly" We're gonna where the Skies is dark. We've all seen it on normal life, Now can you see that it's a very bumpy ride. "Everybody have to try this cool pizza truck ride" That everyone have got it on your to do list on things they always wanted to do So we're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster And It's gonna be fun when you and me get strapped in for the ride 9 second music break The Pizza Truck started to being faster and faster that the driver went up and down hilly roads that Jerry loves his free ride to Pizza Planet. Driver said to himself panicked about his job - Oh no I'm not gonna make there on time for my next delivery job. "We're gonna where the fun begins brightly" We're gonna where the Skies is dark. We've all seen it on normal life, Now can you see that it's a very bumpy ride. "Everybody have to try this cool pizza truck ride" That everyone have got it on your to do list on things they always wanted to do So we're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster And It's gonna be fun when you and me get strapped in for the ride "We're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster" "We're gonna on a pizza truck roller-coaster" (Song Ended) Song - Animation Art Gallery Jerry Riding The Pizza Planet Truck With Him All Strapped In.png|Jerry Riding The Pizza Planet Truck With Him All Strapped In Part 8 - Transcripts Act 2: